Charming the Trickster Goddess
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: A one-shot featuring Bell joining the Loki Familia. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? It's written and illustrated in the real world by Oomori Fujino and Yasudo Suzuhito in that order.**

 **[CTG]**

 **Charming the Trickster Goddess**

 **[CTG]**

The Labyrinth City of Orario, home to the world's only Dungeon which attracted Adventurers of many different races and Familia, was a bustling location full of people motivated by dreams of either profit or adventure. Among the exploration type Familia tasked to venture through the Dungeon's challenges was the Loki Familia who made their home in the Twilight Manor. Under their Goddess, Loki herself, the Familia was made of many members headed by several executives in addition to a Captain and Vice Captain, and they enjoyed a good amount of success in their time. Having done some research on them, the Loki Familia seemed to be a good choice to Orario's newcomer, Bell Cranel, if he was able to get in their good graces.

"Uh, no." The Loki Familia's Werewolf executive, Bete Loga, deadpanned once Bell was done presenting his case.

"What?" Bell couldn't restrain his stammering while Bete appeared both resolute in his decision and annoyed by Bell's reaction in contrast to the sympathetic Dwarf top executive, Gareth Landrock.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Mr. Cranel." Gareth interjected with an apologetic smile. "I, for one, can see great potential in you, but exploring the Dungeon isn't exactly child's play. To survive it, one must be strong at most, prepared at least, and a team player, regardless."

"If anything, the Loki Familia shouldn't take kindly to weaklings." Bete blurted out in a less civil way that hampered Bell's sense of self-worth even more.

"Bete!" Gareth snapped. "The kid may not look like it, but he doesn't deserve any disrespect!"

"No, it's fine." Bell interjected downcast. "There's always the next Familia."

Ignoring Bete's smirk and Gareth's attempts for him to come back, Bell walked away, even prepared to run out of the Twilight Manor if he had to before he bumped into an approaching redheaded tomboy. "Excuse me, beautiful." He quickly said to her.

"What?!" The redhead exclaimed in surprise with Bete and Gareth nearby shocked as well. Recapturing her sense of self, the redhead called out to Bell. "Hold it! I, Loki, tell you to stop and come back here!"

Stunned in shock, fearful of angering a Goddess, and hopeful that she might yet give him a chance, Bell turned back to stand in front of the expectant Goddess.

"Are you an Adventurer hopeful?" Loki asked sternly.

Bell nodded. "Something like that, Goddess, yes. Bell Cranel at your service."

Loki looked sharp at him for a moment before relenting with a pleased smile. "Well then, welcome to my Familia." Bell's surprised look gave way to joy while Gareth and Bete still appeared gob-smacked. Turning to her executives, Loki then ordered. "Get Finn and Riveria, so we can make it official, boys."

"Uh, understood." Gareth forced himself to say before showing a more genuine smile at Bell. "Congratulations, Bell. I'll get the Captain and Vice Captain on the double."

"What?!" Bete yelped affronted while Gareth sped off. "He flirts with you by accident and you want him in the Familia?!"

"Shut up, Bete!" Loki retorted to a now scared Bete. "I want him. if he needs experience and preparation, I expect you to playball and train him to be his best as well as go on a few baby steps to make sure. And that's final!"

Bete surrendered slightly humiliated. "Yes, Goddess." He then walked out to follow Gareth.

Bell took a moment to process the circumstances before turning to Loki. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Goddess, but can I ask if you really think I'll fit in here?"

Loki showed a kind smile. "Don't worry about it, Bell. With the right means, you'll be great." Her smile then turned perverse enough to send a shiver down Bell's spine as she brought him into her embrace. "Besides, something tells me I'll have a lot of great days with a charming young man alongside the women in my life to comfort me."

"What?" Bell replied uncertainly before Loki began to kiss him on the forehead repeatedly. Internally, he couldn't help but think. 'Something tells me Grandpa is laughing at me wherever he is.'

 **[CTG]**

 **My first voyage into the so called DanMachi fandom. I like to think I did a good first experiment. I was kind of inspired to do the pairing from the FFN story Somebody Up There Likes Me, and I figured that while DanMachi's second anime season is yet to come, it wouldn't hurt to expand interest by adding Bell different love interests for him to get together with and Familia for him to join, if you know what I mean. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
